When Goths Collide
by Ravyn13
Summary: TT DP xover. Due to a spell cast by some new bad guy in Jump City, Raven and Sam switch bodies. RxBB DxS some light RobxStar. Sorry for the bad summary Rated for mild language.
1. Prologue

Hello! A big 'ol THANK YOU to all that reviewed my other story. You guys rock out loud! I totally understand why authors ask for reviews now. It really does help and inspire.

This little nugget is a Danny Phantom/Teen Titans cross over. I don't even usually read cross overs, but this idea hit me and I had to see where I could take it. Plus, Raven and Sam are two of my favorite characters

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of Danny Phantom. I do however own Teen Titans! It's great, I- what? What do you mean owning the box set does not mean I own the Teen Titans?

Dang it! sigh I own nothing Teen Titans. The only things I own are the 'spell/poem', which isn't any good, and the bad guy, Big Boom, and I'm not really sure I want to claim him!

**Prologue **

"Now you'll get to spend some quality time in prison!" Robin yelled into the face of Big Boom. The new criminal had wanted to make a name for himself, as many new up and comers did, by wiping out the Teen Titans. Obviously, it didn't work. After a glorious fight, the bad guy was being held up by his lapels in Robin grasp, his bomb was disarmed and the trigger destroyed. Starfire was floating by Robin's side, glaring at Big Boom. Cyborg was standing between an irritated Boy Wonder and a victory dancing Beast Boy. Raven was standing back a ways, between the now deactivated bomb and the victorious super heros. The bomb was near a cliff at the edge of Jump City. Raven was admiring the view, staring over the ocean at T tower. "Wow. I can see our house from here." she mumbled.

Robin was about to hand Big Boom over to Starfire to transport to the police when the villain in question spoke.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, Wonder Boy, heh heh." Then, before anyone could react, a second detonator appeared in his hand. As he pushed the trigger, all eyes swung to the bomb, and only then did they realize just how close Raven was to it. She had just enough time to say, "What?" before the world exploded in light and sound.

Robin tied up Big Boom, who was now laughing manically, then turned back to where his friend and teammate had been standing.

When the dust cleared, there was nothing there. No Raven, no bomb, no cliff. The entire side of the hill they were on, all the way to where our heros were standing, was gone. Blown into the sea.

Starfire gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Cyborg just stared. Beast Boy screamed, "RAVEN!", turned into a hawk, and took flight. The crew was snapped into action by the scream and they all started searching for their fallen comrade. Starfire by air, Robin by land. Beast Boy turned dolphin and dropped into the water. Cyborg started scanning the area for any signs of her.

Big Boom, unnoticed now in the frantic search for Raven, was quietly chanting what sounded like a spell...

"Amethyst to Amethyst

Across space and time,

You may find her body

But will not find her mind.

(And because the author says so

And this story is romance)

Only with love

Will there be a chance.

Confessions of the heart

Secrets revealed

Only then will all be healed."

Purple lightning streaked across the sky from horizon to horizon, painting the entire, cloudless sky lavender.

He then broke back out in laughter.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere on the planet..._

"Danny! Look out!" Sam yelled as she tried to maneuver the Fenton Thermos to recapture the Box Ghost. Danny turned and went intangible just before a large crate ended it's life where he was standing.

"I said 'Beware'! Do you think I was kidding?" the Box Ghost bellowed.

"Jeez! How does this guy keep getting out?" Tucker yelled, also brandishing a thermos.

Danny fired off a couple of blasts at the rampaging apparition. The ghost ducked and launched another set of crates at the angry halfa. All at once, three things happened.

Danny flew out of the way as Sam inadvertently took his place, not seeing the incoming danger and Tucker sucked the cube obsessed creature into the cylindrical cage.

Danny turned and saw Sam just as the crates flew into her, knocking her into the wall. She hit the ground and was buried in splintered debris.

"SAM!" both boys cried as they ran to her side. They moved aside the wood scraps and Danny gently lifted her into his arms.

"Sammy? Sam are you ok? Please, wake up and talk to us!" Danny pleaded.

"Ya, so we can go to the Nasty Burger. I'll treat you to a triple decker." Tucker looked on anxiously. "Dang dude. I totally thought she would wake up to smack me for that one."

Danny didn't even take his eyes off of her. "Please Sammy, please wake up." he whispered.

Just then, the sky outside was lit up a beautiful shade of lavender, bringing they boys' attention to the windows. Had they still been looking at Sam, they would have seen her eyes open and glow bright purple just as the lightning flashed. And just as quickly as the lightning flashed, both lights were gone. Danny and Tucker looked back at their friend, to see her looking at them, a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Uh, who are you, and why are you touching me?" she said in a mildly annoyed monotone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They searched for about an hour with no sign of Raven anywhere. Robin had just called them all together to regroup and form a plan.

"Starfire, you take Big Boom to the police and explain the situation."

"Right," she said. She picked him up and flew off.

"Cyborg, you head back to the tower and see if the security systems or scanners can pick up anything.

"I'm on it." he said and took off.

"Beast Boy stay here and keep looking in the water. I am going to search on the other ridge, in case the blast carried her clear across the water."

"Gotcha!" Beast Boy saluted. He was just about to jump back in the water when they heard,

"Um, excuse me. Could you tell me where I am?"

Both heads snapped around so fast it's amazing no one got whiplash.

"RAVEN!" they screamed and ran over to her. Her eyes got really wide, she let out an "EEP!" before taking off running. The boys stopped for a second, confused, then started following.

"Raven, wait! Where are you going?" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy took to the skies as a sparrow, dropping about three feet in front of her, changing back to human. He held his hands out saying,"Raven, stop!. It's us!" She had no time to stop and bounced neatly off his chest. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He rose his arms over his head and screamed, "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

She rolled onto her back and found she was staring up at a small green boy with pointy ears, and a boy with a mask, cape and too much hair gel.

"What do you want? Are you ghosts? Can we just skip the dramatics and have you tell me your elaborate plan so we can get on with this?" She crossed her arms and glared up at them.

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged looks. They then looked back down at her, and replied with the most intelligent thing they could come up with.

"Huh?"

Danny moved as she pushed herself out of his grip and stood facing the two boys.

"Sam?" Danny ventured.

"Who is Sam, and where am I?" she replied in a dry monotone.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"Oh crap! I bet she has amnesia!" Tucker said, whipping out his trusty PDA and looking up information on the subject.

Danny was splitting his attention between the PDA readout and the confused girl in front of him.

She had begun to survey her surroundings to try and get her bearings. She concluded that nothing looked even vaguelyfamiliar.

"Uh, are you going to talk to me, or am I going to have to get physical?" she asked raising her hands to capture them in black energy. Nothing happened. She didn't feel the rush that usually accompanied her telekinesis. She looked up to her right hand and realized she didn't have her amulets, instead on her wrists were black bracelets. Her eyes followed her arm, and she realized she also wasn't wearing her leotard...Or her cloak! She lowered her arms and looked at her attire. She was wearing a black shirt with a purple circle in the center. She also had a black and green plaid skirt, purple tights and black combat boots. And her belly button was showing!

"What in the name of Azar is going on here?" she screamed, temporarily losing control of her emotions. She calmed and immediately ducked.

Tucker and Danny were just staring at her like she was crazy. And they were thinking that maybe the crack to the head knocked something loose.

She slowly stood up again and looked around. "Hey, nothing exploded." she sounded surprised.

Again, Danny and Tucker exchanged looks. "Why would something explode?" Tucker ventured carefully.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions. When I lose control like that, things usually melt or explode. And why is my belly exposed? Where are my clothes, where is my communicator, and what are you staring at?" She was starting to get very angry.

Danny spoke up. "Sam, what is the last thing you remember?"

She glared at him, but answered his question. "I was standing on the cliff, looking over at the tower. We had just taken down Big Boom, and Robin was telling Starfire to take him to the police. He said something, then everyone was looking at me." She scrunched up her face, remembering. "Then I was here, waking up in your arms." She pointed at Danny.

"Big Boom? And I thought the 'Box Ghost' was a lame name." Tucker said.

"Who?" she asked, lowering her arm.

Danny shook his head. "Never mind. Just..Who are you? Where are you from? And where's Sam?"

She sighed. "My name is Raven. I currently reside in Jump City. And I have no idea where or who 'Sam' is. Now, my turn, who are you?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, stopping just above her nose. "Why am I wearing a hood?" She then became aware of her own body, and that some things definitely felt different. She slowly sat up, looking down at herself. Gone were her big black boots, replaced with smaller purple ones. Her legs were bare, and grey. She was wearing nothing but a skin tight leotard and a cloak. She suddenly felt very exposed, especially since she was sitting, practically naked in her opinion, in front of two guys she didn't even know. She stood up, removed the hood, and looked at the boys. She suddenly got very angry. "What the heck is going on here?" A boulder behind her exploded. She spun, dropped and reached for her Fenton Thermos. And got nothing but belt. "Where's my...Darnit!" Another rock died.

"Listen, we really need you to calm down now." Robin said, his hands out like he was dealing with a crazy person.

She grit her teeth. "I am CALM!" she screamed and a boulder broke off the cliff and tumbled into the water.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin glared at him. He turned back to the confused girl and tried again. "Ok, lets try this. Who are you? What is the last thing you remember?"

She sighed again. "My name is Sam Manson. The last thing I remember is Tucker and I were in a warehouse helping Danny Phantom beat down the Box Ghost, again. We were winning. I was trying to get into position to suck him into the Fenton Thermos, when all of a sudden I was smashed into the wall by a bunch of crates. Next thing I knew, I woke up at the waters edge over there with a monster headache."

Robin thought this over for a bit. "Ok, from our side, there was an explosion. You were at ground zero. You look fine, but there could be internal damage. And obviously something is going on with your mind. Let's head back to the tower. We have a fully equipped infirmary and we could also better answer your questions. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess I don't really have much choice, do I?"

"We all have questions that need to be answered, and that is the best place to do that." he shrugged and pulled out his communicator. "Starfire, Cyborg, we found Raven, sort of. We are going to take her to the infirmary to get her checked out."

"Is she ok?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked up at her. She was glaring and trying to cover herself with her cloak, mumbling something about 'stupid ghosts' and 'I'll show you cylindrical doom!'. He turned back to the communicator. "Mostly."

Tucker, Danny and Raven were now sprawled around Danny's room, swapping what little information they had. Tucker and Danny explained about Amity Park and it's little 'ghost problem'. Raven explained what she felt necessary about her and the Titans. They were now trying to find Jump City on the map.

"It's reasonable to think that whatever happened to put me in your friend's body, may have placed her in mine, and that means we need to get to her as soon as possible. She, and possibly the whole town is in serious trouble." Raven told them, still in that blank monotone. Danny was getting really close to freaked out.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"My powers are based and controlled by my emotions. Until she realizes that and finds a way to stay calm, my-her-powers will go haywire and fry or melt anything close to her." she replied.

"Oh." was all he could think of.

"I found it!" Tucker exclaimed.

They all looked where he was pointing. "That's about 4 hours by bus. All we need now are some alibis."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there! **

I am having the hardest time uploading this story. I don't know if it is this site, my computer, or maybe there is a problem somewhere between my chair and keyboard. meaning me>. I will keep trying however. Thank you for your patience. I hope it is worth it.

**Disclaimer:** As has been said by many others, I own nothing here but the plot and the bad guy, and neither are worth suing over.

**Chapter 2**

Sam found herself surrounded by some of the oddest faces she had ever seen, and she fights ghosts! She was kind of getting used to the small green fellow, and the boy dressed like a stop light, but she was now faced with a man who was half machine, and an alien girl who was just way to happy for this planet. Actually though, they were all pretty nice. And the robot guy kinda reminded her of Tucker. He was like a techno geek to the millionth power!

They had her hooked up to all sorts of machines and scanners. After about two hours, they started unhooking her.

"Well, everything looks good here. I guess what we need to do is find out what happened, and try to reverse it." Cyborg said, removing the last scanner.

Robin spoke up," Why don't you try to get some rest while we gather some information. We'll get you when we find something. You can stay in Raven's room."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy screamed. "Are you nuts? What if the real Raven comes back, huh? She'll kill us all for letting someone in her room! I still remember when me and Cy got caught there!"

"That's because you were meddling where you didn't belong. However, you do have a point." He replied thoughtfully.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

The Titans still in their own heads exchanged glances. Robin cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't think that would be such a great idea. I mean, I'm sure that you could, it's just that..."

"You don't know how to control Raven's powers and we don't want you gettin' upset and melting stuff!" Beast Boy supplied oh-so-tactfully.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin jumped on the little green changeling, trying to shut him up. Sam started to get upset, but at the current dog pile scene in front of her, she couldn't help but laugh. The others froze, looking up at her. It was just _so_ weird watching and hearing _Raven_ laughing. And then a lamp exploded. She immediately stopped and looked from the remains of the lamp to the now standing, slightly frightened teens in front of her.

"For crying out loud, I can't get mad, I can't laugh. Is there anything I can do in this thing?" she asked indicating her new body.

Again, the Titans exchanged looks. This time Starfire was the one to speak. "Raven, I mean Sam, your powers are ruled by your emotions. I was once in your position. A not nice man captured friends Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy in puppets. When he tried to do the same to friend Raven and myself, something went wrong and we ended up in each other's bodies. I can tell you that though it has been a while, I still remember how difficult it was. She said all you have to do is suppress all your emotions." And then she smiled one of her patented Starfire smiles.

Sam sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "How about if I call my friends back in Amity and see what's going on out there?"

"Great idea, Ra-Sam. Let's go!" Robin smiled.

They all turned to the door, just as the alarm sounded. Not to be predictable, Robin yelled, "Trouble!" They ran out the door toward the op room to find out what was wrong.

Danny, Tucker and Raven passed around the story of going camping for a week. This was fairly easy since Sam's parents were out of the country for the month, and Tucker's were happy to get him 'out with nature'. Danny convinced Jazz to cover for him, saying it would really help with ghost hunting if he could test out some new moves without their parents trying to blow him away.

They packed quickly and headed to the bus station.

"Why don't you just fly us there, dude?" Tucker asked his half ghost friend.

"It's too far. I would have to stop and rest a couple of times. It would just be quicker to go this way."

"And trust me," replied the once empath,"the quicker the better!"

They boarded the bus and readied for the journey.

The huge screen came to life, revealing Big Boom breaking out of jail. It took all of five seconds for the masked leader to yell, "Titans! Go!" Then they turned and saw 'Raven' standing there.

"Ok, but what do we do with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you mean,'what do we do with her'? I'm not a puppy ya know!" a teacup exploded. She winced. "Sorry."

"No offense, but that's what I mean. You can't exactly go with us, you aren't used to fighting like this, and you really shouldn't stay home alone in case something happens."

"Your right, Beast Boy." Robin agreed. "Why don't you stay with her, Starfire. You have a better perspective on this than any of us."

"Alright. We can do the hanging out and the girl talking! It will be glorious!" Starfire gushed.

Sam was a little nervous. The alarm was still blaring in the background.

Robin looked around and said, again,"Titans, Go!" And off they went. Sam turned and plopped onto the couch. "Uh, Starfire is it? Ya, is there any way to turn of that alarm? It's giving me a headache."

"Oh yes!" and she flew over to the control panel and hit a button. Immediately the sound level of the tower dropped to normal and the alien princess flew back over to her new friend. She sat next to her on the couch and just stared at her. After a few moments of feeling like a bug under a microscope, she spoke up, "Uh, is this what you and whatsherface usually do when it's just the two of you?"

Starfire gave her a confused look, not really understanding what she said. "She shook it off and said, "Usually we do not spend much 'alone' time together. Raven is a very...complicated person. There is much about her I still do not understand."

"Well, I can't say much about her wardrobe choices, that's for sure. I hope she doesn't mess with my stuff." Her eye grew wide. "Hey, why don't we call Danny now? I mean, we don't really have anything else to do, do we?"

"I do not think so. Come, I will show you to the phone."

The bus ride was less than comfortable. Tucker was trying to get into a game on his PDA. Danny just kept staring at Raven, and Raven was trying to find a comfortable way to sit, while keeping her belly covered and her skirt down. She was also distracted by the lack of sound. Don't misunderstand, the bus was plenty loud, what with all the engine noise and the full bus load of talking passengers. What was so weird, aside from the face that she no longer possessed ANY of her powers, her mind was surprisingly quiet. She couldn't sense anything from anyone, and it was really starting to bother her. She felt as though someone had wrapped her head in a wet paper sack. She missed the comfort of her cloak and her head felt somewhat lacking. She wasn't quite sure what was wrong, just that something seemed to be missing...

She suddenly gasped, startling Danny to the point he fell of the seat. Tucker chuckled. Raven ignored him, and slowly placed her fingers to the place her chakra should have been. "Of course it's not there, it's on my body. Damn it!"

After placing himself back in his seat, Danny asked, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, lowering her hand to cover her belly again. "Nothing. I just miss myself, that's all."

"Hello, Fenton Works! Can I help you?"

"Uh, hello Mrs. Fenton. Is Danny there?"

"No, I'm sorry. He and his little friends went camping. He won't be back for a week." Maddie answered happily.

"What? Where did he go? Who is he with? When did he leave?" Sam panicked.

"They didn't say where they were going. He went with Tucker and Sam of course. And they left a couple of hours ago. Do you want to leave a message? Is it something ghost related?"

Sam sighed. '_I gotta quit doing that!' _she thought to herself. "No. Thanks, Mrs. F. And thanks for your help."

"No problem, dear. Good bye."

"Bye." and she disconnected. "Well, that was a bust. How are we going to find him now?"

"I do not know, friend Sam" she looked depressed for about 3 seconds, then, "Do you wish to do the polishing of nails now?"

Again, Sam sighed.

The Titans arrived as Big Boom was running down an empty street. They cut him off, surrounding him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked dramatically.

Big Boom slowly turned in a circle, looking at the three young heros surrounding him.

He started laughing.

The Titans shared a look then took up defensive stances.

"It worked didn't it?" Big Boom asked suddenly.

They stopped for a moment before realizing he must think he had blown up Raven.

Robin replied with a smirk, "No, it didn't."

"Then where is she, Wonderboy? The villain asked with a smile.

"None of you damn business! All that should concern you is how bruised you want to be before we drag your rotten carcass back to jail!" Robin growled..

Big Boom laughed again.

"Yes it did! She's at home right now, he body whole, but her mind..." he shrugged. Beast Boy rushed forward, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him off the gound.

"What do you know about this?" he yelled.

"Why, my little green friend, I know all about it. I'm the one who did it!" and again, he laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey there! Sorry for the delay, I was trying to fix the plot. You know, like having one. I know it seems really weak right now, but it will get deeper a little later. Right now they are all a little distracted by the whole, 'who loves who' bit so they aren't really thinking about why they would be stuck like this.

This is my first long fic, and I apologize for it's suckyness. I am working on it though. Any ideas you have, lay 'em on me, I am open to them.

Thank you for your reviews, warprince2000 and dragongirlj, very inspirational indeed. I just hope I can keep your interest:)

This chapter, and especially the next, are going to get rather angsty. Not much humor, I'm afraid, but it is all set up. I will try to tone that down and bring back the humor by Chap5.

Thank you again for your support and reviews. Keep 'em coming:)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Darn it! I also do not own any part of Star Wars, including the way overused reference, I help over use here.

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived in Jump City, Danny and Tucker were impressed. It was bigger and busier than Amity Park. Even the bus station was impressive. Raven quickly directed their attention to the task at hand.

"Listen, we can go on a tour of the city later, right now, I just want to get home. We'll have to take a cab, then a boat since I can't fly us there." She stepped into the taxi lane. The boys looked confused, and Danny spoke up.

"Uh, what do you mean a boat?"

She stared at him, "A boat. A small device used to carry people across large bodies of water." she dead panned.

He smacked his forehead in frustration. '_Please Sammy! Come back and save us!'_ he thought desperately. Out loud he said, "I mean, why do we need to take a boat? I thought you lived here in the city."

"Sort of. Look." and she pointed past the buildings to the Titan Tower, standing proud on it's little island.

Tucker's jaw dropped. "_That's _where you live?"

"Yup. Just wait til you see inside!" she said with a surge of pride. She shook herself and returned to trying to call a cab. She was acting way out of character and it was starting to unnerve her. She kind of enjoyed the feeling of, well feeling. But, at the same time, it was all new and strange to her.

Finally she was able to catch a cab and they rode to the pier. There was a private boat used for the Titans when they had no other means to the tower. The problem was, she was not currently a Titan. She was trying to convince the captain to take them to the tower, but he just wasn't buying it.

Tucker stepped up, speaking confidentially to Raven and Danny, "Here, let me try."

He stepped up to the ferryman, looked him in they eyes and waved his hand slowly in front of him. "You want to give us a ride to the tower."

The man on the pier looked at him, nonplused and responded, "No, I don't."

Tucker looked back at his friends, he shrugged, "Works in the movies."

Danny smacked him on the head, "Ya, if you're a Jedi master."

Raven shook her head at the feeling of deja vu.

"Damn it! I can't believe we came all this way to be stopped by the damn bay!" she shouted. She started looking around for an alternative, when one jumped up and presented itself.

"What do you mean, you caused it? Why? And how do we uncause it!" Beast Boy was shaking with rage. And this asshole just kept laughing.

"Well, elfboy, since I really don't think you will figure it out on your own, and I don't get paid unless the whole thing works out, I'll give you a couple of hints. The spell was meant to help two women in the same type of situation. They would both be good fighters with a strong sense of justice. And they would both have amethyst eyes, and be in love with someone close to them. Though the ones they love don't realize it. The spell is meant to bring these two young ladies together to help each other become stronger, and confess their feelings towards the ones they love. Only then will the spell be broken. And they must do it together. Will you let me down now? That's all I know, really."

Beast Boy lowered him but did not release him.

"How do we know he's tellin' the truth?" Cyborg asked.

"We don't but it's all we have for now. Let's drop him back at jail and get home. We have to talk to Sam and try to find Raven." Robin said.

After returning the explosive loving baddie to his new home, the three Titans shared the same thoughts, _'Who could Raven be in love with?'_

They reached the shore and Cyborg called the T-boat for a ride. It pulled up and they started to pile in. Just as Robin was pulling his hatch down, he heard his name called.

'_That's weird. The fans don't usually come all the way down here.'_

He looked up to see three teens, one girl and two boys, running toward the boat.

"Sorry guys, we don't have time for autographs or pictures right now. But e-mail us and we can send you some later. Thanks!" and he reached for his hatch.

"No! Robin it's me, Raven!" she yelled, wondering if he would believe her.

The three in the boat exchanged glances. Robin asked the others, "Do you think it really is her? I mean, I don't think there has been time for this to leak to the public."

"I dunno man, that Big Boom seemed pretty proud. What if he already talked while in jail?" Cyborg countered.

"Ya," added Beast Boy, "better test her. Just to make sure!" He grinned evilly. Robin nodded and turned back to the teens who were catching their breathes.

"Ah, listen. For security reasons, we are going to have to ask you a few questions." Robin looked her up and down. They were obviously completely different people, but the similarities to Raven were there. The whole goth look, for one. The way she held herself, and the annoyed look on her face. But the things that really got him were her eyes. This girl's were a couple of shades lighter, but the look in them was pure Raven.

"Ok, where were you born?" Robin began.

"Azarath. My father was a demon bent on world destruction and I was to be his gateway into this world. And thank you so much for bringing that up." she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Robin blushed, "Sorry. Ok, tell me something only we would know."

She looked into the T-boat and noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy. She grinned. "I have a mirror in my room. A very special mirror used for meditation. Cyborg and Beast Boy know what I'm talking about, don't you boys?" they both looked a little sheepish and Raven couldn't help but laugh. That got the Titans attention.

"Raven doesn't laugh!" Robin pointed out, somewhat disappointed.

"I'm not in my own body, Robin. My emotions won't blow things up. I have to admit, it is really weird to have all these feelings rushing around inside me, but it's also kind of nice. Now, can we please go home or will I have to find a way to send you to another dimension?"

They looked around and said in unison, "That's Raven." And with that, the Amity Park trio climbed in.

The scene that greeted them as they entered the common room could not have been more odd.

Starfire seemed happier than ever, and the girl currently residing inside Raven's body was...not.

Her purple hair was tied up in two pony tails, wrapped in pink ribbons. She had pink lipstick and nail polish, bright red blush, and the alien princess was currently trying to force her into a pink dress. A _very_ pink dress. Sam was standing on the couch in the corner, trying to fight off the over zealous Starfire, but was no real match for her Tameranian strength.

"I said no! I don't do pink. I already wanna hurl from what you've done so far! I swear, if I knew how to use these powers, so help me-" and a lamp melted onto the couch.

"Enough!" Raven yelled from the doorway. All eyes turned to her. She may have been using a different voice, but that was still one of the scariest sounds in the world. An angry Raven.

"Oh hello! I did not realize you would be bringing guests!" Starfire stopped her assault on the goth turned pink princess, and rushed to greet the new comers. "I am Starfire. Who are you?"

Raven was grinding her teeth and clenching her fists, trying not to kill her friend. Danny spoke up, "Uh, well, my name's Danny Fenton, this is Tucker Foley, and this used to be our friend Sam Manson, but right now she's Raven." Starfire's eyes seemed to grow as big as dinner plates. "Oh friend Raven! They have found you! Friend Sam called and we were told you had done the camping in the out of doors." She crushed her friend in a hug.

"Star..fire...need...air!" She was quickly released.

Danny cleared his throat. "So, uh, that's Sam then?" he asked indicating the angry girl who was viciously scrubbing at the makeup while pulling out the ribbons in her hair. "Oh yes!" Starfire replied, "and we have that the most glorious time, have we not friend Sam?"

"Swell," she mumbled. Danny walked up to her.

"Sam?" he asked tentatively.

"In the flesh, just not mine." she said, finally removing the last of the makeup and tossing the ribbons onto the pile of melting lamp.

"Wow, this is an interesting look. Kinda..." he scrunched up his face, trying to think of the right word.

'_Please don't say creepy!' _Raven thought.

"Cool." Danny finished with a smile.

Unnoticed went Ravens smile as she turned from the group and headed to her room.

Tucker was staring openmouthed at Cyborg, who finally noticed and turned to the techno-geek.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What are you?" Tucker asked, awed.

That earned him the other eyebrow. "I'm a cyborg, hence the name." he smiled.

Tucker was very close to drooling.

Sam spoke up, "I told you he'd like you." They all laughed.

"Ok everybody, listen up." All eyes turned to the leader of the Titans. "We found out who and what is behind this, and a possible way to reverse it." They all gathered around and sat on the couch, the Boy Wonder standing in front of the group. He scanned the group and realized someone was missing. "Where's Raven?" Everyone looked around, and shrugged. Then Beast Boy said, "Probably in her room, making sure no one messed with anything. I'll go get her."

"Thanks. Beast Boy." as Beast Boy left the room, Robin made introductions all around.

He walked up to Raven's door, a little worried. None of them had really talked much on the trip to the island. He stood looking at her door for a moment, then finally knocked.

Inside the room, Raven was trying to get into one of her leotards. She was hoping it would make her feel a little more comfortable. Unfortunately, this new body was a bit taller and curved a little differently than the one her leotards were made for. She had it half way on and finally realized it just was not going to happen, when she heard a knock on the door. She let out a loud "EEP!" and fell over.

Beast Boy heard the small scream and crash and moved to open the door. "Raven! Are you ok?" He got no response and got really worried. What if she was hurt and couldn't answer? So he decided to open the door and check.

The scene that met him was more disturbing than the one that greeted them earlier in the common room. There she was, half naked, with one of her leotards stretched to it's limit, barely covering her breasts, sprawled on her stomach on the floor. She looked up, giving him a great shot of her cleavage, and he froze. She slowly stood, covering herself as best she could. "Get. Out." she said menacingly. Beast Boy then did what he did best with Raven, get himself in more trouble. "I came to tell you that we know what caused this and might be able to fix it and Robin called a meeting and I was supposed to get you and I heard you scream and the crash and then you didn't answer and I thought you were hurt and I didn't see anything I swear." He finally had to stop to breathe. Raven looked positively pissed!

"I told you to leave. The only reason your still in your alive, in one piece and in this dimension, is because I don't have access to my powers. Now, unless you want to know what I am capable of with simply a spoon, a couple of toothpicks and a pair of tweezers, then by all means, stay there. But, if you would like to continue to live and breath in the form and shape you currently reside in, I suggest you step out of my room, wait until I am properly dressed, and NEVER speak of this to ANYONE!"

The little green changeling had never moved so fast in his life.

The door closed and she took a deep, calming breath. She quickly changed back into the clothes the body came in and exited the room. Beast Boy could not even meet her gaze. "Look, Raven, I am really sorry. I was just worried that you hurt yourself and needed help."

She answered him through clenched teeth, "I was just surprised by the knock on the door. Usually I can tell when there is someone there. I am not used to having no powers, not being able to sense everyone's emotions. And the fact that I can express my own..." she trailed off and shook her head.

"It'll be ok, Rae. You'll see."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled slightly.

They entered the common room and sat down on the couch. Robin waited til all were calmed down, than began the meeting.

"While we were apprehending Big Boom, he explained that he was the one who caused this body swap thing. He wouldn't say who paid him to do it, but he did tell us how to reverse it." He paused, letting that information sink in before continuing. He looked at the people arranged on the couch. Starting on his left were Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. They were all still paying attention, so he continued, "He said the spell worked to help. He said that the two girls involved would be similar, by both having amethyst eyes, strong spirits, and secret loves." At this, both Sam and Raven dropped their gazes and blushed. Robin took a deep breath and said, "The only way to reverse this, he said, was for the two girls to confess to their loves, their true feelings."

Danny and Tucker were looking at Sam. Danny was confused. _'Sam loves someone? Why didn't she tell me?'_

Tucker looked smug. She noticed this and elbowed him hard in the gut. This only confused the halfa more. "Sammy? Is that true? Is there someone you love?" he asked.

"Uh, well, if the spell worked, I guess so, huh?" she replied, finding her hands very interesting.

"Well, who is it? And why didn't you tell us?" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I already know, Mr. Oblivious!" Tucker said just before he was silenced by another elbow to the gut, and a lightbulb lost it's life.

Danny was temporarily distracted by the bulb bursting, and the situation developing at the other end of the couch.

Cyborg, was just staring openmouthed and unbelieving at a furiously blushing Raven. Starfire had little hearts in her eyes, her hands clasped by her cheek and she kept saying, "Oh Friend Raven! This is glorious! You are in love! With whom are you in love? Why have you not told him? Is he here now, or is it someone in town? Will you now tell him?" and the questions kept coming. Beast Boy was also just staring at her, but with hurt and sadness in his eyes. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at her. She was not speaking either. She was just staring at her hands clutching her skirt so hard her knuckles were white. She had never wished so hard to teleport to another planet in her entire life. She would even gladly except death right at this moment.

Robin, on the other hand, was observing his teammates and their guests. And just from body language, and the secret glances stolen throughout the afternoon, he had a pretty good idea of who all loved who. Now, all they had to do was convince two insecure, teenage girls to admit their love to the boys they had kept it secret from for who knows how long.

Easy right? He sighed.

"Ok, everybody, it's late and this has been an incredibly long day. We all have a lot to think about. I suggest we all go to bed, and tackle this problem in the morning." Everyone agreed.

"Now all we need are sleeping arrangements. Danny and Beast Boy, why don't you share a room since you have those bunk beds."

The boys in question looked at each other and shrugged. "No problem." Beast Boy said. "Sure." Danny agreed.

"Tucker, you bunk with Cyborg, ok?" Tucker looked thrilled. "Ya!"

"I can show you my recharger and my computer. You won't believe the upgrades I've given it!" Cyborg said with a smile.

"Raven and Sam, you should probably stay together, so you can sort things out and Raven can help you with your powers."

Both girls nodded, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"All right everybody. Let's head to bed. And if you guys need anything," Robin indicated Sam, Danny and Tucker, "don't hesitate to ask. Our tower is your tower." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." they all said before everyone headed off to bed.

No one could sleep. Cyborg and Tucker were in techno-geek heaven. They were going over all the equipment in Cyborg's room and in Tucker's bag.

Robin was worried for his teammate. He was also trying to figure out why someone would do this, and who it could be. Who would benefit from a situation like this?

Starfire was too excited to sleep. The thought of love blossoming in the tower...Made her think of the boy she loved.

Danny and Beast Boy were both upset.

"Hey, you asleep?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Nope. Not even tired." Danny replied with a sigh. Beast Boy hopped off the top bunk and sat on a pile of clothes next to the bed.

"Ya. Me too. I just can't stop thinking about this. I mean, Raven is my best friend. She's in love and didn't even tell me! This is a big deal! This is something you should share with your best friend!" the green boy hung his head.

"I know how you feel man," Danny said, staring at the underside of the top bunk. "I've known Sammy since we were, like, five. I can't believe she could keep something this big from me. And Tucker says he knows who it is! What's that all about?"

"Ya. And you know what the worst thing is?"

"What's that?" Danny rolled to look at the changeling beside him.

"I love her."

Danny sighed. "Ya. Me too. Sam I mean."

"This sucks." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Yes it does." Danny agreed.

Sam and Raven were sitting in the middle of the bed. Raven was trying to show Sam how to control her powers.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos. Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos" they chanted.

After a few more rounds, they stopped and Sam said,"I see what you mean! I do feel a lot calmer. Thank you."

"No, thank you. For not blowing up the tower!"

They both laughed a bit. Then Sam sighed.

"What are we going to do? The only way to fix this, is to risk everything else! It wouldn't be a 'secret' love if there wasn't a reason for it! I mean, I'm in love with my best friend! How am I supposed to tell him that? Just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Danny. I know we've been best friends forever, and at the risk of throwing all that away, I love you'? And then what happens when he tells me he doesn't feel the same? It could ruin our friendship." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I can't risk that. I can't lose that."

The former empath across from her sighed. There was a lot of that going around lately.

"I understand. I too love my best friend, but he barely likes me. He thinks I'm creepy. Way creepy. And even if he did like or love me back, it doesn't matter. I can not express my feelings. I wouldn't even be able to tell him without blowing something up." it was her turn to whisper," how can I be with him, when I can barely talk to him?"

"This sucks." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, it does." Raven agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

Here we go again! Thanks to all who reviewed! You don't even know how happy that makes me:) And thanks to all who have made it this far! I hope I can continue to captivate! lol

Anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I just checked, and I still don't own them. Darn those monkeys, they were supposed to have fixed that! Darn it!

**A/N:** As I have stated before, this is pretty angsty. I do need to make the heros suffer a bit. I think it builds character. lol I will try to get more happiness and humor involved, but I can tell you, it won't happen for a bit. Anyway, enough of my blathering. Hope you enjoy!

And thanks again for all your reviews and suggestions! Keep 'em comin'!

**Chapter 4**

Morning came, and with it a tower full of apprehension. The teens all crowded around the table, not speaking and all very tired. Except Starfire, who was still excited at the prospect of not one but TWO budding romances, right here in the tower! She was busy making all sorts of food, that no one was going to eat. Not only could they not identify most of it, but also none of them really had appetites. Tucker and Cyborg were more awake than the others, but they had nothing at stake either. Beast Boy and Danny kept looking over at the girls, trying to will them to give up the names of the guys they loved. Sam and Raven avoiding eye contact with everyone, trying very hard to be invisible. Robin, again was observing.

When it became obvious no one was going to be eating anything, Robin suggested they adjourn to the common room to talk this out. They all agreed and took up spaces on the couch. Robin stood in his usual place. To his left this time was Starfire, then Cyborg and Tucker, Danny, Sam, Raven and Beast Boy.

Robin took a deep breath and jumped right in.

"Alright guys. Here's the situation. We can all understand that there must be reasons why the two of you have kept something this big a secret, especially from those closest to you." Four people flinched at this. "But this situation is dire, and we need to fix it. Sam has got powers not meant for humans, and can't really handle. No offense."

"None taken. I totally agree." Sam said, still not looking up.

"Not to mention the fact that they both have friends and families who depend on them, in their own bodies. And the simple fact that they probably want their own bodies anyway." He added with a smile. "As hard as this is going to be, it does have to be done. We need to know who these guys are so we can get them here. And you guys are going to have to suck it up and confess to them. That is the only way to straighten out this mess." He looked around at them again, and noticed he had four sets of angry eyes trained on him.

"So, it's that easy, is it Robin? Then let's see you do it. Let's see you 'suck it up and confess' to your secret love. Show us how it's done, oh fearless leader!" Raven said angrily.

"I, uh, I don't know what you mean?" He stuttered.

"Oh really, Robin? Like you don't totally love someone. We all know who, except her, of course. Why don't you let her in on the big secret, then they can just do what you do. Lead by example, right?" Beast Boy interjected.

"Look, this isn't about me, it's about getting Sam and Raven back to their own bodies." Robin said, proud he had deflected the situation.

"Ya right." Sam said, "Easy for you to say. You don't have to risk lifelong friendship, or rejection, or anything! You can just keep on being secure in the knowledge that there is time for you to figure a way without losing anything. Right now, we are being forced to reveal something so personal, it's like being exposed publicly." The anger slipped from her voice, "And it could all be for nothing." She and Raven lowered their heads again. Trails of tears marking their lovely faces.

Robin looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about what you must be going through. I guess you have to weigh the options. Express those feelings and risk the rejection and loss, or stay trapped in foreign bodies for the rest of your lives. But, just think about this. What if they love you back?"

Raven sighed and stood. "It's not that simple Robin. We are talking about destroying the entire dynamic of our relationships with these people if they don't reciprocate. Not only that, but for me, this is just wrong. I can't show love, or any emotion for that matter. Even if I could tell him, it wouldn't be fair. Even if, in the incredibly off chance he does love me back, it would just be that much harder for both of us."she dropped her head and whispered," It's just not fair." She raised her head and spoke clearly, "I am going to my room for a while. I need to think." And with that, she left. Sam stood up, "I, uh, need to be alone for a bit, to think also. Is there anywhere..." She was crying freely now. Starfire stood and walked to the sad girl. "I will take you to my room, you may do the thinking and resting there, if you wish."

"Thank you," Sam said with a sniffle.

Beast Boy and Danny stood, "We're gonna go too. Call if you need anything." Beast Boy looked at Danny who nodded. Both had tears shining in their eyes.

Cyborg and Tucker felt out of place. "Uh, why don't we go pick up some pizza for dinner?" Cyborg offered.

"Good idea." Robin said, turning to face the window. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

As he and Cyborg headed for the garage, Tucker saw Danny turning to corner to Beast Boy's room. "Hang on a sec, Cy. Danny!" he called, running to catch up. 

"What is it Tucker?" Danny asked. Tucker had never seen his friend so depressed.

"Dude, you should just talk to her."

"What do you mean? What could I say to help?" Danny asked, looking into Tucker's eyes.

"Tell her how you feel!"

"What? How is that going to help? Not only does she have to confess her secret feeling to this guy she loves and face rejection, she has to do it in a body that's not her own and now you want me to add the knowledge that her best friend loves her? No, buddy, I don't think so. That would be too cruel. Make her break my heart, then get her's possibly broken? Not gonna happen."

"God, Danny! You really are so clueless! Just, pay attention next time she is around. You'll see what I mean." Tucker said exasperated. Danny just gave him an odd look, then headed into the room.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Raven was having a good, long, serious cry. And nothing was being destroyed. No one was being hurt. Except her, of course. 

"DAMN IT!" she screamed. "I swear, if I was in my own body, I would kill myself!"

The only problem with her little rant, was that it did not go unnoticed. A certain green changeling was walking by with two cans of soda just as she screamed, so he stuck around to hear the next line. The sodas fell from his grasp as he turned toward the door. He knocked, not really expecting a response.

"What now?" she asked the room. She got up, furiously scrubbing at the tears on her face, and opened the door. She was greeted with concerned emerald eyes.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" she asked angrily. It lost some of the edge, however, due to the tears in her eyes. Those eyes. It didn't matter what body she was in, he would know her soul anywhere, just by looking into her eyes.

"Please Raven. Tell me you didn't mean what you just said." he demanded sadly.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No," he responded, "I was walking by when you screamed, I just happened to hear the rest. Please tell me you didn't mean it. Please tell me you would never do that. Please!" he sounded desperate.

"Beast Boy-" she let out an exasperated breath."you couldn't possibly understand." she closed the door.

He leaned his head against it and whispered, "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Sam sat in the middle of Starfire's bed, trying desperately to stay calm and not cry. She had silent tears running down her cheeks, but they didn't seem to be hurting anything. The few sobs that had escaped her had brought a few lamps and vases to their deaths. Other than that, she was doing all right. All she had to do was focus on staying calm, and that even kind of helped keep her mind off of her current situation. 

This was a complete nightmare. Why? Why did this have to happen? She had just decided to keep her little secret forever, not willing to risk her perfect friendship with Danny. Now she would either be stuck in this body forever, or lose not only the man she loved, but her best friend as well.

"Damn it." she said softly and with feeling.

* * *

Robin continued to stare out at the city beyond the bay. They had a point. He did have someone he loved. Desperately. But he was afraid. He, the great Robin, the Boy Wonder, who had helped take down some of the biggest baddies out there, including a demon bent on world destruction, was afraid of a small, innocent alien girl. 

Just then, the alien princess in question walked in and stood next to her masked leader.

"How are they doing?" he asked her.

"Not good. They are both crying and upset. I wish there was something we could do to help." She lowered her head sadly. He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Star, I've been thinking, and we really need to talk." She stiffened.

"No. I do not want to have the talk. In the movies, bad things happen when someone says they need to talk. I do not wish any more badness now." and she tried to move away.

He held tight to her. "No Star, " he said with a smile, "this is a good talk."

She looked at him for a moment, then relaxed and smiled with him.

* * *

Raven was still in the throws of her self-pity when she once again heard a knock on her door. 

She got to her feet, groaning. She stomped over to the door, shouting, "Beast Boy! I told you to leave me alone! You wouldn't be able to understand wh-Robin?" she had the door open now, and the wrong Titan in front of it. Robin was standing there with a grin large enough to make the Cheshire Cat jealous. Raven glared.

"I am so glad my misery makes you happy, Robin. Did you have a purpose for being here, or did you just come to gloat?"

He pushed his way in, which did nothing for her mood, and turned to face her. She glared at him, said,"Come on in, make yourself at home!" and closed the door.

His grin widened. "I did it Raven. I finally did it."

She was really in no mood for this, and she told him as much."Robin, I have no idea what you are talking about and I am in no mood for games, so either tell me what's going on or get lost."

She stared at him. He looked like he would start doing flips around the room. She was getting rather irritated.

"I told her. I told Starfire that I love her."he said. He looked like his face was splitting in two from the grin he wore.

Her jaw dropped. He did it. "Just like that? You just told her? Why?"

"Well, I got to thinking about what you said. I was being hypocritical. Here I was, secretly in love with someone, trying to tell you guys to just blurt yours out. So I bit the bullet and told her." And his smile increased.

"Well, by the look on your face, everything went well I take it." she said in the monotone she's famous for.

"Ya, we are going to go on a date once this is all worked out."

"Well, good for you. Now, if you don't mind, I have a pity party to finish." she said, indicating the door.

"No, don't you get it? I did it." he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "And you can too."

"No, Robin. I can't. First of all, he doesn't even like me, let alone love me, and that would make it awkward, because I see him everyday. And secondly, even if he did love me back, thanks to my powers, I can never love him truly. And that's just not fair to him." She lowered her head.

He smiled again, "What if I told you I happen to know he loves you too?"

"What?" she asked, her tone implying she didn't believe him.

"I said, what if I told you I happen to know he loves you too?"

"Robin, you don't even know who he is."

He arched an eyebrow at his confused friend. "I like to pride myself on my detective skills, Raven. I have watched you, especially since the details of this spell, or whatever, were revealed."

Her eyes grew wide, surprise clear on her face.

"I've seen the way you look at him. And I've seen the way he looks at you. Raven, he has loved you for years." He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Trust me. You've got nothing to worry about."

A tear escaped her eye, sliding down to his hand. "I can't. What part of that don't you understand? My emotions won't let me." she whispered.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Remember Malchior? I know that was painful, but you loved him, didn't you?" she nodded.

"You never had a problem with your powers then. Maybe love is one emotion your father couldn't control?"

She closed her eyes, thinking.

* * *

Beast Boy had been pacing in front of Raven's door for about ten minutes, trying to convince himself that he could tell her. After she had closed the door on him, he had stalked off to think. He decided he had to tell her. Even if it changed everything, he had to tell her. She had to know that someone had always cared for her. No matter what. 

"Ok, BB. This is it. Now or never. Just walk in and tell her. Don't even knock, just walk in. Don't give her the chance to send you away." He rolled his shoulders and neck, took a deep breath.

As he exhaled, he pushed the door open, saying, "Raven, we need to ta-"

And there she was, her eyes closed, leaning into Robin's hand. The scene was so touching, he almost wanted to hurl.

At the sound of his voice, Raven's eyes snapped open and Robin dropped his hand. They jumped apart like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Beast Boy's face went from surprised to hurt and a little angry. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just, uh, I'll just leave." and before either of the room's occupants could react, he was gone.

"No!" she said softly, the tears flowing again.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long, and sorry this is so short. I have the next chap written, but it holds the major plot thickener, and I need to make sure I can take it where it needs to go before I post it. Once I do, I have to keep that track going. Sorry, this will make more sense soon. Once I get chap 7 done, and it is almost half way there, I will get 6 up. Thank you for your patience. I hope you still like this:)

Oh, and it was pointed out that these guys are way OOC, and that's true. I re-read it and wow, they really are. I would like to blame that on the situation, but mainly it's me. I put a lot of my feelings in my writing, and I have been kinda depressed lately. I am working on bringing them back, though. Please bare with me. Comments, Criticism and anything else always welcome. Helps me make this a more pleasant read. (I hope.)

Anyway, enough of me, this is getting longer than the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Again? Fine, I don't own the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom or any other cool and famous stuff that might be mentioned. There! Happy now? Sheesh! Darn lawyers...

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Sam had given up on meditating, and was trying to come up with a plan. She decided think about the situation logically, and leave the emotion out of it. She was a goth after all.

"Alright Sam," she said aloud to herself, "who the heck would benefit from doing this? I mean, ok, so we know who did it, but there has to be someone else. I mean, why would this guy care if I 'confess my love' or not? And what good would it do anybody?"

She started pacing. She was brought out of her reverie by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, only a little surprised to find Danny there. "Hey Danny." She said, going back to pacing, leaving him to enter. He watched her pace for a moment, giving a small chuckle. "It is still so weird hearing that voice say that."

She turned to him and smiled. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She blushed and something in the closet exploded.

"Oops." she said. He laughed and she had to work very hard not to join him.

"Sorry." He said. "Sammy? The reason I came here is because we need to talk."

"Ya. Actually I'm really glad you're here. We do need to talk. I've been thinking, why would someone do this? Who would care about two love struck teenage girls? There are about a million out there, why us? And which one of us was the original target? Me? Her? Both of us?" She paused for breath and he jumped in,"I see what you mean, but that's not why I'm here. There is something else we need to talk about."

"What's that?" She asked, turning her amethyst eyes to his icy ones. He took a deep breath...and the alarm went off. Danny jumped about three feet and yelled, "What the heck is that?" Sam smiled and explained, "The alarm. Happens when a bad guy attacks. Kinda like your ghost sense, only louder." She walked past him into the hall. She stopped when she realized he was still in the room, "You comin'?" She smiled at him. He blushed and smiled back, following her to the common room.

* * *

Robin and Raven were the first ones there, and already had the info on the screen. As the other Titans and friends filled the room, Robin announced their impending battle partner, "Slade." His voice was filled with anger and hatred. The Amity Park Trio's eyes widened at the sound. Sam said, "So I take it this isn't a friend?" Starfire looked over at them with a bit of fear and sadness in her clear green eyes. "No, I am afraid not. Slade is a most evil man. Very cruel. He does horrible things and cares not for the well being of others." She turned back to the screen.

"So, where is his nastiness tonight?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Looks like he's down by the docks. Titans, GO!"

Everyone headed out, Danny, Sam and Tucker as well. Robin realized this and stopped them. "Um, it might be better if you guys just stayed here for this."

Danny exchanged looks with his friends before turning back to the masked leader of the Titans, "Look, I uh, kinda have these powers that might help. I guess you could say we are the Titans of Amity park." With a reassuring glance at Sam and Tucker, he yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

Blue light erupted from his belly, forming two rings of light. One traveled up, the other down, revealing a black suited, white haired, green eyed youth where Danny had once been.

"Woah.". Beast Boy had walked in just as Danny transformed. "Did anybody else just see that?"

Robin looked him over, surprise on his face. "Ooooo-kay."

"Dude, what are you?" Beast Boy said, poking his new friend in the arm.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg said, glaring at him. Beast Boy blushed, "Sorry."

Danny smiled, "No problem. There was this accident in my parents lab. Long story short, I'm now half ghost and have ghost powers."

"COOL!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said together.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Slade is still wreaking havoc down at the docks." Raven stated.

"Alright, you can come, but if it gets to be to much, I want you to lay low. Slade doesn't care who gets hurt." Robin turned to Sam and Tucker. "But you stay here."

Sam gave him a 'ya right' look, hand on her hip and said, "Not gonna happen buddy. We're a team. And besides, Raven has been working with me on these powers, and I think I could really help you."

Robin sighed, throwing his hands up, "Fine! Titans GO!" And they all rushed out.

* * *

They arrived at the docks, apprehensive. On the way over, the three temporary Titans were briefed about Slade. All the things he had done in the past, with a few minor details left out. Like his tie to Raven and Trigon the Terrible. They didn't think Raven wanted them to know about her demon heritage, and right now, there wasn't really a need for it.

They walked into the main warehouse, moving cautiously in the dark. They stopped in the shadows, searching.

"Hello again, Titans. It has been a while." His cold voice broke the silence, sending shivers down Sam and Tuckers spines.

"Slade." Robin spat. "What do you want this time?"

He stepped from the shadows, looking down on them from his perch above. He still had the symbol of Scath on his forehead and a smirk on his metallic face. It was amazing how he could smirk with just one eye, but he managed.

"Why, Robin, I have just come to check up on my favorite teens." He lowered his voice and glanced to one in particular, "Hello Raven. Nice to see you." Sam took a step back, Raven stepped in front of her, "Get lost, Slade." He looked at this new girl questioningly. He then noticed the other two, Danny still human. He turned back to Robin. "You brought friends. They look human. Now, why would you bring humans to meet me?" he chuckled, and again the chills danced along Sam and Tucker's spines. Robin stepped forward, opening his bo staff. "Don't worry about that, you won't be around long enough to get to know them! Titans, attack!" And they all took off, firing whatever weapons they had at their disposal.

Slade simply stepped back into the shadows. Sam was the first up there, since she could now fly. She looked around, but saw nothing. She landed where Slade had been standing and looked again.

"Sam? What's going on? Where is he?" Robin called.

She turned back to the railing, looking down at the teens assembled below her. "He's gone. There's nothing here." As soon as the words left her mouth, Slade's arms wrapped around her. "I have another message from your father, little Raven." he whispered in her ear.

"SAM!" Danny screamed, going ghost and flying up to meet them. He got there just to see Slade look up, a wicked smile in his eye, and both he and Sam melted into darkness.

"NO!"

* * *

P.S. I wanna thank **coolgirlc** for the kidnaping idea.

Thanks:)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: DON'T SKIP THIS!** I know author's notes are sometimes boring, but this one has to do with the story. Where this story seems to be heading needs a little explanation. I wasn't originally planing this, but it just kinda took off. It seems to take place between 'Prophecy' and 'The End'. For fanfic purposes, I am taking a little-ok, maybe a LOT- of poetic license here. I am assuming that the Titans know most of what is planned for Trigon's visit. I gotta tweak it all just a bit for this. Please bear with me. I know I ask you to put up with a lot, but I also figure you will tell me if I suck. Thanks again, more than I could ever say for all your marvelous reviews! They keep me going, and I will try to get better. One last thing, I wanted to apologize for the delay in updating. My computer got infected and was down for a while. All fixed now, I hope!

Ok, enough from me, on with the show! Er, story!

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I try and try, I continue to own nothing in the way of the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. If I did, neither show would ever be canceled!

Thank you:)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Danny landed where Slade and Raven had been standing only moments before. His hand lit up and he looked all around. By this time, all the others had managed to find a way up.

"Where did they go?" Robin asked Danny, looking around.

"I don't know! They just disappeared! He had his arms around her, and then just pulled her back into the shadows. Why would he take Sam?"

"He didn't take Sam, he took Raven." Raven said. They all turned to her. The titans then exchanged looks that did not go unnoticed by our young halfa.

"Ok, why would he take Raven?" He asked.

Raven sighed. "Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but it looks like your going to have to know. It all started on my last birthday...

* * *

It was so dark. Darker than she could ever remember seeing. She remembered arms around her, a voice in her ear. And then, darkness. And it felt...evil. 

"Ah, my little Raven. You are awake." The cold voice came from the darkness.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. She had wanted to sound a little stronger than that.

"Oh, come now Raven. I know it has been a while, but it hasn't been that long. I know you know why you're here. Your father wishes a word with you." still just a cold, disembodied voice wafting through the darkness. Vertigo was setting in.

"My father?" she questioned.

She was rewarded by a rolling chuckle. "Oh my pretty little bird. Your acting skills aren't what they once were. Don't worry, your father will be here soon, then you can be on your way." Again the laughter.

"That's ok, I'm sure you can take a message for me. I'll just be going now." and she started walking. She took about three steps, and smacked into a wall. "What the-" she turned and headed another direction, with the same results. She reached out around her, and felt herself trapped in some sort of cage, or box.

"Dang! Can't you at least turn on some lights or something?" she yelled.

This time the laughter that came from the darkness was much more sinister than before. Deeper, more evil. Slowly, the room began to grow lighter, a faint redish glow up above her. She watched as the glow separated, then separated again, finally forming four glowing red eyes in the sky above her.

* * *

They were back at the tower, Cyborg and Starfire working the computers trying to find Sam's signal. Robin and Raven were sitting on the couch with a very stunned Danny and Tucker. 

Tucker recovered first, "You mean to tell me, one of my best friends is trapped in the body of a half demon? And that her father is Trigon the Terrible?"

Robin and Raven glanced at each other before turning back to the troubled teens. Raven sighed.

"Yes. That's why she had to work so hard to control her powers. They come from my father."

Danny shook himself and took on a determined look. "Fine, whatever. Just, where is this Slade person taking her? And why?"

"That we don't know. " Robin said looking over, "All we have is that Slade said he had another message from her father. That doesn't give us much more to go on than we already had. Just that this might be more dangerous than we thought."

"Got her!" Cyborg exclaimed. They all rushed over to the screen. "It says she's back at the warehouse."

Robin punched his fist into his hand. "Titans GO!"

* * *

They got to the warehouse ready for a smack down. They burst in with proverbial guns blazing. 

And were greeted with quiet darkness.

"What the-?" Beast Boy said. The others powered down their respective weapons, and started looking around.

"Cyborg, where is she?" Robin asked the half robot.

Cyborg had a panel on his arm open and was staring at it intently. "It says she is right...there!" he pointed to the place they had last seen her. They all headed up there, but there was only more darkness. Robin looked over his shoulder, "Cyborg?"

The cybernetic teen shrugged. "Sorry, Robin. It says she's right here."

Suddenly Raven was pinned to the wall in a mass of dark energy. All eyes spun from Raven's pinned form to the source of the energy. There stood a very angry looking Sam.

"Sam?" Danny questioned.

"After all we have been through, you didn't think to tell me I am in the body of the daughter of Trigon the Terrible? I am, currently a friggin' HALF DEMON?" A pulse shot through the energy and Raven grunted in pain.

"Sam! Stop!" Robin yelled.

"Ya, Sam. That's your body you're beating up." Tucker supplied.

One more pulse and she dropped Raven unceremoniously to the ground. Beast Boy ran to her.

"You ok, Rae?" he asked, helping her to stand.

"I'm fine." she answered in her patented monotone, staring at Sam angrily.

Danny, meanwhile, was trying to calm the goth turned sorceress.

"Sammy, you gotta stay calm."

"I am so TIRED of people telling me that!" A pylon cracked.

"Ok, but if you don't your gonna bring the building down on our heads." Tucker said, eyeing the pylon.

Sam sent a glare his way, then took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm calm. Happy?"

"Overjoyed." came the monotonous reply. Sam cut her eyes to the woman inhabiting her body and said, in a over-exaggerated polite tone, "So, Raven. Your dad says hello."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your visit. You should come to the reunion." she replied.

Sam opened her mouth for another jab when Robin stepped between the two glowering goths.

"Look, let's head back to the tower so we can sort this out."

"Fine", they stated in unison. Sam took off flying, Starfire and Danny following as the others headed for the T-car.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, I was able to belt this out quicker than I thought, so I figured I would pass it on.

Wow, I said before that I was using 'artistic license' for this. I think It is far worse than that. I have kinda, totally changed a LOT. But, that is the joy of fan fiction. Fiction by the fans. We can do stuff like that. And if you, the reader, don't like it, you have the option of not reading. I hope I haven't lost you with these twists and turns though.

It gets even more away from the story here, as I change how Trigon wants to show up. Anyway, I'll shut up here and just let you read.

Thank you:)

And thank you to all who review! I really mean it, it means so much:)

Oh, and no, I still don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. Otherwise I wouldn't need artistic license to get these couples together!

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Our heros were gathered around some pizzas, trying to eat and figure out what the heck was going on. So far, neither goal was being achieved.

Ordering had been an ordeal in and of itself. As these teens proved, no matter the problem, no matter what was going on in the world, food would always be debated. Beast Boy was happy to hear that Sam was an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian. Finally! Someone on his side! Of course, Cyborg had Tucker. Tucker was thrilled to find another meat enthusiast. It got a little ridiculous when they started doing something they called 'The Meat Dance'. It involved a lot of arm waving, booty shaking and the calling out of different kinds of meats.

"That, is really disturbing." Sam drawled.

"I'll say!"Danny agreed. They shared a look and walked quickly away.

Starfire turned to Robin, "Please, what are they doing?"

"Ya know Star, this time I really can't help you. " Robin walked away, shaking his head.

When the dance ended, the fight began.

On one side, the Meat Alliance-Cyborg and Tucker-was yelling about the benefits of red meat on the system. Not to mention the great taste.

On the other side, the Vegans for Life-Beast Boy and Sam-were retaliating with information on the much healthier benefits of veggies, and the cruelness of meat eating.

Robin and Raven just watched, to stunned by the intensity to really do anything.

Unfortunately for the team, the argument was not interesting enough to keep a certain alien princess occupied.

"Friends! I have retrieved the meal for evening!" Starfire said happily as she placed a very large pizza box on the table in the middle of her feuding companions.

They eyed the box warily as she began to open it, fearful of what they would find. The lid opened to reveal an extra large cheese pizza.

With mustard, pickles and mint frosting.

All eyes turned to Robin. "What?" he asked, ducking as various items flew in his direction.

"You are supposed to watch her here." Raven whispered so as not to upset the happy Tameranian.

He looked a little sheepish and shrugged. Starfire was already on her second piece when the waitress came by.

"And how is everything? O.k? Can I get you anything?" she was almost blown over by the force of 7 voices yelling, "One large cheese to go!"

* * *

Sitting around at the tower, sufficiently stuffed with pizza and sodas, the group was trying to temporarily ignore their problems by watching a movie. Wicked Scary4, of course. Well, the first half anyway. Every time something jumped out on the screen, Sam screamed and sent another item to its fiery death. The last straw was when she sent an end table into low earth orbit. They decided it was time to address the problem at hand.

"Alright Sam," Robin started, jumping right into leader mode, "what exactly did Slade say?"

Sam shrugged. "He didn't actually say much at all. He dumped me in this cage and then daddy dearest made his appearance." she cut a glare at Raven, who returned it in kind.

"And, what did he say?" Robin said, getting frustrated. Not to mention the fact that he had noticed Tucker looking at Starfire like he had a chance. Robin kept glaring at him, but he seemed not to notice. Neither did Starfire for that matter. He also noticed that Beast Boy kept alternating glares at him, and sad, longing looks at Raven. Raven was ignoring Beast Boy and focusing on the discussion at hand. Danny kept looking over at Sam with worried expressions, and Starfire just watched Robin. Cyborg was watching Tucker and shaking his head with a small smile.

"Well," Sam started, "he said the time was drawing near, the portal would soon be open, and the gem was near perfection. Then he said "Obstacles may rise, but will fall. All will play out as destined, despite other's interference. CW will not succeed." Whatever that means." her eyes never left Raven's.

Robin swung his eyes to his team mate, seeking answers.

Raven's eyes never left her lap.

She sighed. "Look, I know what your thinking, but I really don't understand this. I have no idea who 'CW' is." she slowly brought her gaze up to face the group.

Tucker tore his gaze from the fire haired beauty and pulled out his trusty PDA.

"The only 'CW' I have here is Clockwork."

"Clockwork? What would he care about any of this?" Sam asked.

"Who's Clock Work?" Robin asked.

Danny chose to explain, "He is a ghost who lives in the ghost zone. He controls all of time, and sometimes helps us out. But I don't see what he could possibly gain by any of this."

"Well," Tucker started, trying to impress Starfire with his brilliance, "You know he has seen into your future before, Danny. Maybe he did again and saw something there."

"I dunno, maybe. Only one was to find out." He turned to the masked leader of the Titans, who was currently glaring daggers at Tucker. "Uh, Robin? I don't suppose you have a ghost portal around anywhere, do you?"

Robin dragged his gaze away, and looked at the young halfa. "A what?"

Danny sighed, "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Looks like I'm gonna be heading back to Amity Park for a visit tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary, child." Came a booming voice behind them.

They turned as one to see a large cloaked figure holding a staff standing just behind the couch. He had a scar starting just above and ending just below his right eye. But the most remarkable thing, the stunned Titans noticed, was that he was constantly changing between an old man, a young man and a baby.

"Clockwork!" Danny, Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, walking around the couch.

"When I found out what had happened, I felt I needed to explain a few things..."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here we go again! I need to warn you, in case my previous warnings were not enough. This is not going to go along with the Trigon arc at all anymore. Don't know if it matters, but this changes everything. But, with the fact that Danny Phantom and friends are involved, that kinda shoots any continuity right out the window anyway, right?

Anyway, here is where you finally get some answers. I hope you like it!

Now, enough from me...

Almost...

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok, don't own it, never will. Anybody who tells you I do, is lying and even if you sue, all your gonna get is my van, and the AC doesn't even work!

And, again, thank you all who review. It really means the world to me! Sad, maybe, but true :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You know what's going on?" Danny questioned?

Clockwork changed into a baby, but retained the same vocal ability. "Yes. In a way, I am partially responsible for this situation."

"WHAT?" eight voices chorused.

Switching to a young man, he held up his hands in defense,"Please, calm down and I will explain. Please, sit." He indicated the couch.

The group sat down, waiting for the promised explanation.

"For some reason, Daniel, I have taken a liking to you. So, from time to time, I check to make sure all is well. The last time I checked, however, nothing was fine. What I am about to reveal may disturb you all greatly, and I probably should not reveal so much, but I do feel it is necessary." He took a deep breath, and released it slowly, making sure he had the attention of the eight young men and women in front of him.

He looked first to Danny, Sam and Tucker. "Pariah Dark was destined to rise again. He managed to gain control of the ghost zone again, unbeknownst to anyone outside. Any who tried to escape or gain help was immediately struck down." He turned his gaze to the Titans. "He somehow managed to get in touch with Trigon the Terrible, and they formed an alliance. Their plan was to join forces to take over both the ghost zone, and the human world, and from there, the whole dimension. They would then keep going until they ruled all dimensions." There was a collective gasp and visible paling among the group.

"You said 'was', does this mean it isn't going to happen?" Raven asked.

He looked each one of them in the eyes before continuing. "In that time line, the Titans no longer existed, and Danny and Tucker barely spoke to each other."

"What? Why?" Tucker asked, glancing at his best friend.

"What would make the Titans break up?" asked Beast Boy.

"And what about me?" Sam questioned.

Clockwork sighed. "Unfortunately, in that time line, Sam and Raven, were no longer alive."

The room was silent for a moment, before exploding in sound. And in Sam's case, furniture. The footstool joined the end table in orbit.

Clockwork stood quietly, waiting for everyone to calm down so he could explain.

"Enough!" Raven yelled. All eyes swung to her. "Look, if we don't shut up, he can't explain." Everyone calmed and sat down, staring expectantly at the robed figure.

"Thank you Raven." He addressed the group. "In a fight you were to have with Skulker, the ghost zone hunter, a stray shot would ricochet off a wall, hitting Sam. Before she could be treated, she would succumb to her injuries. Daniel and Tucker would fall into a deep depression, and slowly drift apart. Daniel even stopped fighting ghosts. So uninterested in life was he, that he missed the few signs there were of Pariah Dark's assent." At this, he turned to the Titans.

"As all this was happening, Trigon the Terrible would use the gem, Raven, to come to Earth and gain power. The Titans would manage to subdue him. But they would not even know of Pariah Dark's influence until it was to late. As Trigon fell, Pariah used the distraction to come through, and in the process, cut down Raven." Beast Boy took Raven's hand unconsciously. "He would gain power, until Daniel and Tucker found out and came to help. Together these two former teams would defeat him. But Sam and Raven would be dead. The loss was enough for the Titans to disband, also drifting apart. Starfire would return to Tamaran, " Robin took her hand. "Beast Boy to Africa, and so on." He again studied the people in front of him. They all looked shocked.

"I think you can see now why I felt I should intervene, even though you would come out triumphant. I found that, if you were together, you could draw upon each other for strength to overcome this horrible situation."

They all sat in silence for a bit, just digesting the information. Then Starfire spoke up.

"Please, if they only needed to be together for this, why then did they need each other's bodies?"

At this question, Clockwork looked a little angry. "This was never my intention. I could not directly interfere, so I needed help. I disguised myself and contacted a small time villain. I promised him a reward if he was able to find a way to get Daniel, Sam and Tucker from Amity Park before the attack from Skulker. Unfortunately, this Big Boom character decided to add his own little twist. When I spoke to him earlier, he said that since I had mentioned the girls would need to be strong, he thought he would help. He said that nothing makes you stronger than trauma, so he would create some. Being that you are healthy, somewhat normal teenage girls, the chances were good that you were in love, and probably hiding it. If you had switched bodies and were forced to face the boys you loved, it would help you become closer to each other, and stronger as well. And then, he said, if the boys happened to love you back, that would make you even stronger."

The girls were stunned. For about ten seconds.

Then they were pissed.

"WHAT?" They screamed in unison.

The fridge exploded, coating the kitchen in a strange, blue substance.

"So this whole body switching thing was an experiment?" Raven asked.

"I guess you could say that, yes. I am truly sorry for that." Clockwork replied.

"I'm going to kill him." Raven said quietly.

"Not if I get to him first." Sam replied, trying to calm down.

"He lied to us! He said he didn't know anything about it!" Beast Boy yelled, wiping blue stuff off his shirt.

"He is a villain." Clockwork supplied. "He steals and blows things up. You don't think it would be hard for him to lie?"

Beast Boy deflated at this.

"Well, I have been gone to long as it is." He started to fade out.

"Wait!" Danny yelled.

"Yes," Clockwork fazed back in. "What is it?"

"How do we fix this?" he asked, indicating the girls.

"Oh, that he did tell you. The only way to get them back into their own bodies, and I do suggest that happens before the fight, is for them to confess to the ones they love. And they have to do it within one hour of each other, or it won't work. Now, I really do have to go."

And with that, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I LIVE! Sorry for the delay in updating. My area has been hit with weird monsoon storms that keep knocking out the power, so I haven't even been on my computer, let alone online. This chap is kinda short, but the next one is all written. I just need to do a little bit of editing on it, and I will be able to post it. We have a break in the weather, so as long as that holds, I should be able to get more out sooner. The big fight between the heros and Trigon and Pariah Dark is coming up soon, probably within the next 3 chaps or so. As always, all feedback is appreciated. Questions, comments, suggestions, whatever. Thank you for your patience!

**DISCLAIMER:** Wow, this is really getting annoying. To have to keep admitting over and over again that I do not, and never will own, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or anything associated with them. Now I'm gonna cry!

* * *

** Chapter 9**

They sat in stunned silence for a moment, just trying to let it all sink in. They had always known that every time they went out, they were risking their lives, but the reality of it never really hit home. Being told, however, that two of their members died during battles, really hit them hard. The girls were pale and shocked. Their team mates were just staring at them, as though if they looked away, the girls would disappear.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "I, uh, think that Clockwork may be right. Uh, maybe you guys should confess before the fight. That way you will have your own bodies and abilities. This sounds like it's gonna be hard enough without having to use each other's skills."

"Beast Boy is right. But this is still going to be hard." Robin said, looking at the clock. "Wow. I can't believe how late it is. I think we should all try and get some rest. It has been a long couple of days, and none of us has gotten any rest. Clockwork never said when the fight would start, so keep your communicators on and near. I'll give you as much time as I can."

They nodded and slowly stood up. Raven headed to her room. She didn't notice Robin watching her with a sad look on his face. Nor did she notice the death glare Beast Boy directed at Robin.

Sam stood and looked at Starfire. Starfire simply nodded, and Sam headed for her room.

"I shall begin the ritual of cleaning now. I do not feel I could sleep yet." Starfire said, and headed for the kitchen.

"Uh, I'll help ya, Star. I still have time before I need to recharge." Cyborg said, following her.

"Beast Boy, I'd like to talk to you. Privately." Robin said. He looked over at Beast Boy, before heading out the door.

"Ya, I bet you do." he mumbled following.

Danny and Tucker exchanged looks. "Guess you and I should have a talk of our own, buddy." Tucker said.

* * *

Robin walked down the hall into his room and waited for Beast Boy to enter. He closed the door and turned to meet the angry glare of his team mate.

"Alright, Beast Boy, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." he growled.

"Obviously you do. I have been getting nothing but anger and hostility from you since you walked into Raven's room."

"Look, it's nothing. I'll get over it, alright? Can I go now?" Beast Boy crossed his arms and turned his glare to the side.

"I know you love her." Robin said quietly.

Beast Boy huffed. "So what? It doesn't matter."

Robin smiled, though the changeling couldn't see it. "Yes, it does."

"Why do you have to be such a dick? Huh Robin?" He pushed himself off the wall and stood nose to nose with his masked leader. "It's not enough that you've got Starfire following you around like a lovesick puppy, but now you have Raven too. And even that isn't enough! You have to drag me in here to rub it in my face." He was practically snarling by this point, and Robin just stood there calmly, smiling.

Beast Boy snorted, "Forget this! I'm going to bed." He turned to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Look, I know you're our leader, and I respect that, but if you don't move your hand, your gonna lose it."

Robin removed his hand, but didn't move away. "Before you jump to conclusions, talk to her. I know you won't listen to me, so go talk to her."

Beast Boy threw a glare over his shoulder, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Danny-"

"Look, Tuck, I already know what you're going to say, and you're right." Danny heaved a large sigh as he plopped down on the bed. They were back in Beast Boy's room while the green teen was chatting it up with his leader.

"Well then, why are you still here, man?" Tucker asked, looking at the stuff piled on Beast Boy's desk.

"'Cus I'm a coward. Simple as that." He dropped his head into his hands.

Tucker laughed as he picked up a 'Kung Fu: Hamster Style' comic and started to thumb through it. "That is too true, dude. Well, much better she die in some battle, never knowing how you feel. Better she kick off and you never get it off your chest-AAAHHHH!" Tucker found himself pinned the wall by a very pissed off halfa.

"How can you even say that? You're her best friend too!" Danny yelled.

"Because, I know it will piss you off and maybe motivate your sorry butt into action." Tucker replied, somewhat shaken. Danny's eyes shifted back from electric green to icy blue. He lowered his friend and stared at him.

"You know what? You're right, as usual. First thing in the morning, I'll tell her. No matter who she loves, or who she ends up with, at least she'll know I love her and will always be there for her."

"Good for you, buddy! 'Bout damn time! Now that that's taken care of, I'm gonna go see if I can get some time with that Starfire." He waggled his eyes and squirted some breath spray in his mouth.

Danny chuckled. "Dude, you are wasting you're time. She is SO out of your league. Not to mention I think she is with Robin."

Tucker wasn't listening.

"Ok," Danny continued, "How about the fact that it is about 1:30 in the morning?"

Tucker stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"RAVEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN UP!"

The door slid open to reveal one pissed off former empath.

"Wanna tell me why you are trying to break my door down at 3 o'clock in the morning, Beast Boy?" she dead panned with a death glare..

He stood huffing, glaring at her, completely lost.

Everything he was going to say flew out of his head when the door opened.

She stood glaring at him, her hair sleep tousled, bags under her eyes and her face still slightly puffy from crying.

"Well?" she demanded angrily.

"Uh, I uh...That is that, uh..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Beast Boy, go to bed. Whatever it is can wait til morning. Good night." and with that she closed her door,

"Dammit." he muttered as he wandered back to his room.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Thank you SO MUCH for all the lovely reviews and encouraging words! You are so inspiring! Big squishy hugs all round!

I would have had this out sooner. I had this chapter all written, but when I re-read it, the cheese factor was off the chart! It was horrible! I tried to de-cheese it somewhat, but not totally. Some cheese is good, I think. I added some humor, not as much as I was hoping for, but some, and I left you with a cliffie. Darn me! Oh, well. I'm hoping it will make you review and make sure I don't get lazy and not update in forever. Anyway, that's enough from me.

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own anything. Pretty pathetic really. True, but pathetic.

Now, on to the big confession scene! (Hope you like it!)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Exhaustion had set in, so all the teens actually were well rested the next morning.

Well rested and hungry.

Starfire and Robin were going over a comic strip joke Starfire had read and not understood.

Cyborg was cooking breakfast and arguing with Beast Boy about the usual meat vs. tofu. Occasionally, Tucker would throw in a "Here here!" or "You tell him, man!" Danny was eating, but paying more attention to the doorway, waiting for Sam, than his food. Raven was pretty much just watching the fight. She idly picked up a piece of bacon just as Sam walked into the room, staring at her arms.

"Hey, Sammy! You ok?"

She looked over to the table, opened her mouth to answer him, and instead shouted, "STOP!"

Everyone froze.

Danny jumped up.

"What? What is it?"

She pointed at Raven. "Don't you DARE put that dead animal in my mouth!"

All eyes swung to Raven as she blink-blinked at the enraged woman before her.

"I think she means the bacon, Rae" said Cyborg.

"Of course I mean the bacon!" as she finished her statement, the choice was taken from Raven as said bacon blew apart.

"You know I'm a vegetarian!"

Oh-so-slowly those surrounding the temporarily misplaced empath turned to look at her. She may not have her powers, but that didn't mean she didn't still have her temper.

She picked pieces of bacon out of her hair and dropped them onto her plate. She dragged her eyes to Sam, who now had a look containing more than a little fear and apology, and waved her hand in a way that made Beast Boy flinch from habit.

Nothing happened. Raven looked at her hand in surprise, then around the table at the fearful looks of her friends, old and new, with Beast Boy cowering in his chair. She looked at Sam, and they both burst out laughing. It was a bit to much for Beast Boy and he fell off his chair. Starfire looked throughly confused, and the rest of the group actually looked even more frightened than before. Starfire leaned over to Robin, "Please, what is so funny?"

Robin brought his gaze to her and stared at her like she had grown another head.

Sam recovered first. "Sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit. Didn't mean to blow up the bacon."

Raven smiled, "Guess I forgot where I was, or rather, who I was." There was a slight pause before the two girls burst into laughter once again.

Robin, being the leader, felt he needed to get the situation under control before something frightening happened. He cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"So, Sam, you going to join us for breakfast, then? No bacon of course."

She chuckled, glanced at her arm once more, then sat down and dug in.

* * *

After breakfast, they all wandered away to try to figure out the best way to take care of the situation. Cyborg decided to work on the T-car. Robin was checking the surveillance cameras they had placed around the town, trying to see what the bad guys had been up to while they had all been distracted. 

Sam and Danny were talking on the couch. Raven was sitting at the table, nursing some tea.

Tucker decided it was time to talk to Starfire.

* * *

When Raven finished her tea, she decided to head to her room to think. As she passed Sam and Danny, she glanced in their direction. Something caught her eye. 

"I don't know." Sam was answering Danny's question. Sam was staring at her arms, "I woke up with these marks all over my body. They faded before, but now their back." Raven jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed her arm.

"Oh no!" Raven whispered.

Sam and Danny shared a look. "What? You know what this means?"

Raven looked her directly in the eye.

"Come with me, I need to look something up in my room."

They got up to follow her, she put a hand up to Danny. "Sorry, Danny. You need to stay here."

He shrugged. "No problem. Call me if you need me."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Danny."

* * *

"Robin? May I speak to you a moment?" Starfire asked sweetly. 

He finished scanning the city, and shut off the screen. He turned to the Tameranean beauty and smiled. "Sure Star, what can I do for you?"

She blushed prettily and smiled back at him.

"Well, am confused about some things I have heard."

Robin smiled wider. He loved being able to help her understand the ways and words of the planet. To help her make it her home.

"Sure Star. I can help you. What did you hear?"

"Well, what exactly is the making out?"

"What?"

"Well, friend Tucker was asking me-"

"Tucker, huh? I think I am going to have to have a little talk with our new friend." He stood, red faced, and went looking for Tucker.

* * *

A few minuted later, Raven could be heard over the PA system in the Tower. 

"Guys. I need everyone in the Ops center. We have a big problem."

Danny was coming down the hall from Beast Boy's room when he saw Tucker standing against the wall. He looked a little pale and his eyes were as big as plates.

"Dude, you ok? Tucker? Hello, earth to Tuck.. Tucker!" Danny shook his friend which seemed to snap him out of whatever was going on.

"Oh, Danny, it's you. What's up?"

"I think that's my line, buddy. What happened, you don't look so good."

"Uh, well, you know I talked to Starfire, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Well, she didn't seem to really understand what I was saying. She said she had to go ask Robin something. Apparently, that something was 'what does making out mean' 'cus he came to discuss that with me."

Danny flinched. "Didn't go well, huh?"

"Well, let me put it this way. I don't know what a 'bird-a-rang' is, but if I ever try to mac on Starfire again, I am gonna find out quickly, uncomfortably, and possibly permanently."

Danny whistled, clapping his buddy on the back. "I told ya she and Robin were together. And she is so out of your league."

Tucker sighed, "I know, man, but sometimes ya just gotta go for it, ya know? Oh wait. Who am I talking to, of course you don't know." He elbowed Danny lightly in the ribs and headed through the door.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean! Come back here!" and through the doors he went.

* * *

Once everyone was assembled around the room, Tucker being sure to stay as far away from Robin and Starfire as possible, Raven addressed the group. 

"Sam says she woke up this morning with markings all over her-my-body. They faded, but now they are back," she indicated the girl standing next to her and all the bright red symbols covering her arms, legs and stomach, "These are the symbols of Trigon. This means he has tapped the Gem, meaning my body, and is planning to use the portal. Today."

She made eye contact with each of them to make sure they were paying attention.

Robin spoke up. "In that case, we really need to get you girls back in your own bodies before this fight starts. This will probably be the biggest fight of our lives, and it would be better if you were both in your own bodies with the skills and powers you are used to. What this means, is that you are going to have to contact the guys you are in love with and get them here as soon as possible."

Sam nodded slowly, "Ya, we know."

Cyborg looked at them. He knew Raven's little secret. She was like a little sister to him, he knew her to well. He decided to try to make it a little easier for her.

"Well, why don't you practice on us? I mean, we are gonna have to get used to havin' these guys around, right? So why don't tell us who they are first?"

Sam and Raven exchanged a look, followed by a small smile.

"You have no idea how close they are." Raven sighed. "So, Sam, you want to go first?"

"Not really, but one of us has to. " she laughed. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a moment before releasing the breath and opening her eyes.

"Tucker." Danny almost fell off the couch. Sam continued, ignoring Danny for the moment.

"I know you have known forever, and thanks for keeping my secret."

He smiled, "No problem!" his smiled widened. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

She sighed again. "Ya, I bet."

"Hey!" Danny said, getting angry. "What's going on here? How come I didn't know? Tucker, how could you tell me all those things if you already knew there was no chance for me? You already knew she loved someone else!" His eyes flashed green.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. A lightbulb in the kitchen popped. "Darnit. Sorry guys. Anyway, Danny, there is a reason we always called you 'The Clueless One'. I dropped so many hints, and you never caught any of them. I have tried and tried to tell you for months now. Ever since that first 'fake-out-make-out'. And then there was that whole Ember thing. And you still didn't get it." the confused look on his face just made her more angry, and she tried very hard not to blow up the whole tower. "And even NOW you don't get it, do you? ARGH! You are so thick, Daniel Fenton! Jeez! I know your not stupid, why do you have to be stupid about this? Are you trying to make this harder?"

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" Danny asked, still confused.

"UGH! You, ya big dope! I love you!" She stared at him, breathing hard in frustration, not fully comprehending the fact that she had just confessed.

He stared at her a moment, before standing and slowly making his way to her.

"Do you mean it? Is that true? Am I really the one?" he asked softly.

Her anger left her quickly as he approached. "Yes, Danny. You are the one I have been secretly in love with for some time now. Tucker knew. Jazz knew. I think even our parents knew. Every time someone would call us love birds, it would get harder and harder to deny it. But I knew you still have a thing for Paulina and maybe even Valerie."

"No, I don't. Not for a while now. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because of the other girls. And I didn't want to risk losing our friendship. I was afraid that if you knew how I felt, it would make things weird between us, and you wouldn't feel comfortable around me any more."

He laughed and reached out, pulling her to him. She was so stunned she just froze.

"And you call me a dope! You are right about one thing though, I was totally clueless. I was so blind! And stupid. But you are totally wrong on everything else." He leaned back enough to look into her eyes, "I would never give up our friendship. I would never want to stop hanging out with you. And it's all because, I love you too." He smiled so wide it looked like his face might split.

Her eyes shined with barely restrained tears. "Do you really mean that?" she whispered.

He leaned his forehead against her's . "With all my heart." She pulled him in to the most bone crunching hug he had ever been a part of.

"How glorious!" Starfire shouted.

Danny and Sam seemed to remember they weren't alone and slowly pulled apart. Not completely, just enough to comfortably stand and stay in the embrace.

Sam looked over at Raven. "You're turn." She smiled.

Raven smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Much easier said than done." she mumbled. She turned back to the people scattered around the room. She sighed, "Alright, my turn. This is really hard for me, because I am sure some of you think I am incapable of love, or any feelings whatsoever. That is not true. I just have to suppress my emotions, so that they don't go nuts and hurt someone or destroy something. I have never given this man any clue as to how I truly feel about him. As I found myself falling for him, I pushed harder and harder to get him to hate me, so there wouldn't be a problem. I would never be able to show him the love and affection he needs and deserves. I figured, if he hated me, or at least didn't like me, then no one would get hurt. But he just won't leave me alone! It's like the more I try to push him away, the harder he pushes to stay. I just don't get it. But I really do love him, and I really do think he is handsome, strong, funny." Again she sighed. "I admire the strength and control he shows every time he- I mean, ugh! I don't know what I mean. I can't believe one person can make me so crazy, and yet so happy all at once. I am sorry to have to do this. I am sorry to put this person on the spot, I am sorry that this may make things difficult between us. Please forgive me." She lowered her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Cy," the whole room gasped. Her eyes widened as she realized they all thought she meant him. She laughed and continued, "You are like a big brother to me, and I am sorry if this is going to be weird for you." He just chuckled.

"Starfire, I am sorry I never told you. I know we are friends, and you are very good at keeping secrets, but this is one I was hoping to take with me to the grave." The alien princess just looked confused. Raven turned to Robin, and did not miss the glare Beast Boy sent his way.

"Robin, you know me better than anyone here. Ever since that time you let me in your mind, we have had a special bond. And I would not be able to do this, had it not been for you. Thank you."

Robin just smiled and slipped his hand into Starfire's.

Again, Raven sighed, turning to the last member of her team. "Beast Boy. This effects you more than anyone. You are my best friend. We may not have the bond Robin and I do, but we seem to have a bond of our own. No one 'gets' me like you do. I truly hope this won't interfere with our working relationship. I can pretend this never happened if that's what you want. I would never have told you, but I really miss my own body. " She looked over at Sam and smiled, "No offense."

Sam laughed back, " None taken."

Raven turned back to a very confused Beast Boy, "I am truly sorry Beast Boy. I want you to know that I appreciate the effort you always make, just to make me smile. The jokes you tell me, the things you try to get me involved in, and just everything you do for me that I never thank you for. All those things, and you just being the wacky goofball you are, " she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, " are what made me love you." She waited a moment before opening her eyes. She was met with a room full of mixed emotions. Sam, Robin, and Cyborg were all smiles. Tucker, Danny, and Starfire were very surprised. Beast Boy looked frozen in shock.

The room was so quiet Raven half expected to hear crickets in the background. Suddenly Cyborg let loose a "BOO-YA!" that rocked the rafters and shook everyone out of their shock. Beast Boy jumped up from his new place on the floor and slowly approached Raven like she was contaminated with the plague. "Raven?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered softly, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You really love-" he gulped, "me?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, not really trusting her voice.

"Really? Me? Not Robin?" he questioned.

She could only nod again.

The next thing she knew, she was being swung around the room by a wildly grinning green maniac.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing?"

He stopped spinning her and set her back down, right next to the other newly formed couple.

"Oh, Raven! You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

It was her turn to be surprised. "What?"

"I have loved you since that first time you laughed at my joke!"

She thought for a moment, "When you and Cy went into my mind?"

He laughed, "No, the day we met. When we were standing on this island, right after we defeated those goons after Starfire. I said this would be the perfect place for a home, if you liked things like clear skies, nice views and the ocean. You said I was funny. I practically handed you my heart right there and then. You have the most beautiful laugh, that's why I am always cracking jokes. I wanna hear you laugh again."

She looked into his eyes for a few moments, trying to see if he was joking.

"If this is some kind of joke, Garfield, I will make you suffer. Slowly and deeply. With or without my own body."

His smile only grew. "No joke, baby. You have been blessed by the love gods, cuz you got all this green hunkiness to yourself!" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Is it to late to change my mind?" she asked with a smile.

Everyone in the room cracked up.

"Please, may I ask a question?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, Star. What's up?" Robin replied.

"Well, they have both done the confessing of love, why have they not returned to their own bodies?"

"That's a good question, Star."

An evil grin worked it's way across Cyborg's face. "Maybe they have to kiss to finish it, like in the fairy tales."

The two girls looked at the two boys, and for once there was no arguments to be had. Raven leaned in and was met half way by a very eager Beast Boy.

Sam didn't even get the chance to lean as Danny swept her into a deep kiss.

As all their lips met, the sky outside lit for an instant with brilliant lavender lightning.

As Raven opened her eyes, she was very surprised to be staring into icy blue orbs instead of shining emerald. She then realized it had worked.

She pushed back, receiving a very strange look from the man who's arms held her. "Is there something wrong, Sam?" Danny asked.

She smiled, "No, nothing at all. It worked."

He looked confused, "What are you talking about?" than realization crossed his face as he blushed and released her. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about." she replied and looked over to her new partner. Apparently Sam and Beast Boy had just realized something was different as they looked over at them. Sam and Raven laughed and moved to change places, high fiving as they passed each other. Sam slid into Danny's arms, "I have so waited for this," as she swept him into a deep kiss.

Raven reached for Beast Boy, and he received her a bit shyly. He slid his arms around her, and gently brushed her lips with his. He nuzzled her hair with his face, breathing in her scent, which was unmistakable to the part animal. "I think you look better like this, " he whispered in her ear.

She giggled. Actually giggled! "I love you Garfield." She said just before she was violently ripped from his arms and out through the window.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I am having some issues in real life, but, not to worry. All is good. I am currently working on the big 'ol fight scene and hope to have that up very soon. I am sorry this is so short, it is kind of just a lead in to the fight.

More to come, don't worry!

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE AND DO REVIEW! I love you all more than you know! My family is getting tired of me booty dancing around the house every time I get one.

**DISCLAIMER:** Again. For the 12th time. : sigh: WARNING! These characters (those of Teen Titans and Danny Phantom) do not act as originally intended. That is why, instead of watching this story as an episode, you are reading this under the heading of Fan Fiction. In other words. I still don't own nuthin'!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 11**

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed, running to the window she had just been viciously jerked through. He stopped at the window when he saw her, being held by Slade. He had one arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and the other cupping her chin. He was floating behind her, whispering in her ear as he stared back into the tower. She had a look of pure horror and fear, one Beast Boy had never seen on her before.

"You bastard! Let her go!" he screamed.

Slade merely looked up, a sneer in that one expressive eye.

"Sorry, kids. Daddy says it's time for Raven to come home." he dropped his voice, "Play time is over."

A deadly growl emitted from Beast Boy's throat. "Let. Her. Go."

Slade laughed. "Sorry, but I have higher powers than yours to answer to."

And with that, and a fading scream of "BEAST BOY!", they fazed away.

Beast Boy paced the room angrily. He kept alternating between muttering and yelling things like, "It's not fair! I just got her! How can he take her now!" and "Where the hell did he take her?" and "Why are we sitting around here?". Robin, with Starfire close by, was trying to research these very questions on the computer, and coming up with nothing. Cyborg was trying, vainly, to consol his distraught friend. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on the couch, not really knowing what to do. Danny felt guilty. Every second thought running through his head was, "Five seconds earlier, and that would have been Sam." And then he would squeeze the arm he had around her shoulders. Sam was very confused. After being in someone else's body for two days, it was kind of weird to back in her own again. And every time she felt Danny hug her shoulders, she would squeeze his hands reassuringly. She knew what he was thinking, and couldn't help agreeing. And she felt terrible for it. She was very near tears. Her other hand was tucked into her other best friend's hand, trying to ground herself as much as possible.

"UGH!" Beast Boy screamed, making everyone jump. "Why are we still here? We should be out looking for her! Damn it!" He punched the wall, leaving a nice hole.

"I think I found something." Robin spoke up. In an instant he was surrounded.

On the screen in front of them was a map of Jump City. In the upper right hand corner was a blinking red light.

"What is it, man?" Beast Boy asked desperately.

"The old library." Robin replied.

"Isn't that the one that's 'sposed to be demolished next month?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. And that's a lot of activity for a condemned building." Robin said. "Let's check it out. Titans, GO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They approached the building with caution. They could neither see hear anything, outside or in, out of the ordinary. As they reached the steps, weapons were readied. Cyborg charged his sonic cannon, Robin readied his bo staff, Starfire charged a star bolt, Beast Boy stood ready as a gorilla. Danny transformed into his white haired alter ego, Tucker had the Fenton thermos, Sam the Jack-O-Nine Tales. They weren't sure if they would do any good, but that's what they had. Robin threw a look at Starfire, then glanced up. She nodded and took to the sky. After circling the building, she landed softly next to her masked leader and sadly shook her head. They all looked to Robin for instructions. He thought for a moment, before simply nodding.

That was all Beast Boy needed.

He broke down the door and they all headed in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time they were not disappointed. The center of the library had been cleared, the only thing there was a large dais. Upon which stood Raven. Or rather floated. Her eyes were closed, she seemed to be in some kind of trance. Her eyes glowed white, her arms were out stretched, her cape billowed in an otherworldly breeze.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called softly.

His only answer was a ring of torches lighting their way around the dias.

The group jumped back at this sudden action.

Raven started chanting in a language that must have the native on Azarath. Red symbols appeared all over her body, glowing brighter and brighter before leaping off and surrounding her. The hero rushed forward up the stairs, only to be blown back against the wall. They were held in place by an invisible force, watching helplessly as a white light began to surround their friend. As it grew, she began to scream. They all began to struggle uselessly as her scream grew louder and louder.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed as the light completely engulfed her, and she disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hung there for a few minutes more, before being dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Beast Boy ran immediately to where his fallen love had been. He found her cloak, and nothing more. He couldn't stop the tears that poured down his face.

"She is...gone?" asked Starfire.

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Beast Boy screamed. Starfire jumped back as though she was slapped. "I'm sorry." she whispered, looking to Robin for guidance. He nodded at her and stepped between the alien princess and the angry changeling.

"You need to calm down Beast Boy. None of know what's going on, and screaming at each other is not going to help Raven."

Beast Boy stood panting, glaring angrily around the room. Suddenly, he deflated. He sniffled, wiped his tears, and apologized.

"I'm sorry Star. I-I didn't mean to yell. I just, I don't know. I can't loose her!" he looked at her pleadingly.

She smiled slightly, accepting his apology.

"Awe, how touching." came a dark voice from the shadows.

Beast Boy growled and charged before they even saw Slade emerge, changing into a lion midair. Slade rose his hand, and Beast Boy was suddenly surrounded by a red bubble, frozen, back in his human form.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Changeling. Such a temper." he punctuated the last word by pulsing the bubble. A scream tore itself from the captured hero's throat.

"Slade!" Robin swore, punching one his fist into his open palm.

Slade sighed. "Robin, you are so predictable. You all are. You have been told that this is her destiny. You have been told, there was no hope for her, and yet, here you all are. Trying, and failing, to stop the inevitable. Trigon will rise. And with him Pariah Dark. They will rule both dimensions. And there is nothing that you can do about it." His laugh echoed around the darkened room.

This time, Beast Boy wasn't the only one who growled.

"Well, sense we are all being the predictable, you should be expecting us to continue to fight you." Starfire stated angrily.

"And win." Added the Boy Wonder.

Slade merely chuckled. "Do what you feel you must, children, but it is already to late. The Gem has been activated, the Portal opened, and Trigon will rise. Trigon will rule, Pariah Dark by his side, and Raven is gone forever." He dropped Beast Boy to the ground and looked around once more. "Good bye, Titans and friends. See you in the next world." He disappeared, his laughter echoing behind him. Starfire rushed to Beast Boy, "Are you unharmed, Friend?"

He smiled up weakly. "I'm fine Star." They shared smile and he stood. "Come on guys, we gotta find Raven and get ready for these bad guys. We all know who Trigon the Terrible is, right?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Now, time to find out more about this Pariah Dark, doncha think, Danny?"

"Well, he is the undisputed ruler of the Ghost Zone who managed to suck all of Amity Park in there once, and has been locked away by the other ghosts, then by me, for having anger issues." He shrugged.

"Oooooookay," Cyborg said, "no wonder Clockwork got involved. We are going up against the biggest, nastiest demon in all the levels of Hell, paired with a ghost who even by ghost standards is too mean." He chuckled softly, "Anybody else ever ,once in a while, wish you became a doctor or dentist? Just once in a while?"

A nervous chuckle circled the room.

"Well, nothing is going to happen with us just standing around here. Danny, Beast Boy, Sam, you search for Raven. Anywhere you think there is a chance she may be, for any reason, just do it. Tucker, you and Cyborg search for any indication Trigon or Pariah Dark has risen. As soon as you find anything, no matter how small a something, you call us right away. Star and I are going after Slade."

As Robin finished his speech and everyone was heading off for their appointed jobs,the ground began to shake.

A large red hand shot up from the ground.

Tucker spoke up, "Uh, I think we found something."


End file.
